A recording apparatus with two standard cassette tapes has been used in a conventional telephone answering device for more than ten years. Furthermore, a coplanar type recording apparatus by the same applicant which includes an endless tape and a standard reel-to-reel tape above and below in the case of a cassette tape, wherein the two tapes are separately driven by a common capstan or separate rollers, has been known.
The present invention is proposed to use such apparatus for a different purpose.